


The Covenant: A World Apart

by phasha18



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Implied Slash, M/M, Magic, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Ella Simms has been away since she was 14 years and 10 months old. Before she left, she had dated Caleb Danvers. Was best-friends with him, her brother Tyler, Reid Garwin and Pogue Parry. Now she's back in time for a little hell to caused by one Chase Collins.





	1. This is Living

**Author's Note:**

> #1: This is my take on what could have happened if there was a girl thrown into the mix, when Chase is first brought in. Story starts the same as the movie...sort of. 
> 
> #2: This story was written and completed in 2008

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own - Pogue Parry, Caleb Danvers, Reid Garwin, Tyler Simms, Aaron Abbot, Bordy, Kira, Chase Collins or any other characters from the movie. (the writers & creater's of 'The Covenant' do). I, however, own Ella Simms. 'This is Living' is taken from the movie Undiscovered and is sung by Steven Strait._

  
**Pairings:** Reid &OC Caleb&Sarah Caleb&OC (hinted); Pogue&Kate Tyler&Reid.  
**Warnings:** Slash (hinted). Violence of sorts.

  
**Chapter 01:** This Is Living.

  
_2002_  
A fourteen year old Tyler Simms stood in the door way to his older sister's bedroom, she was only ten months older and his best-friend. He didn't want her to go away to a boarding school in another state. Ella Simms, is Tyler's older sister, like her brother she didn't want to go away. It would mean four years of not seeing the younger boy.

Reid Garwin, Caleb Danvers and Pogue Parry all considered her their sister as well so none of the boys particularly wanted the teen girl to leave them. As like them, she had also gotten a taste of the power when she was thirteen.

It is said that in every generation only the oldest son attains the power. The Simms, had an exception, obviously and it was their daughter Ella. It wasn't until three years later when the boys were re-reading the Book of Damnation that they realised that with the Simms it was a different story, every fourth generation there was two that were given the power.

_2006_  
Caleb, Tyler and Pogue stood at the top of the cliff overlooking the Dells, down below them the major party of the year was going on. They were waiting for Reid to turn up. Ella smirked at Reid who grinned at her before he walked towards the three boys with Ella following close behind him.

"Sup fellas?" Reid questioned mischievously as he walked between the boys and looked over the cliff.

"Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift," Tyler said looking at the older boy and then over the cliff again.

"Had things to do. How's the party?" Reid questioned as Ella suddenly wrapped her arms around Tyler giving him a hug.

"Don't know, just got here," Pogue answered turning and seeing Ella's grinning face peering at the boys from Tyler's shoulder.

"Ella!" Tyler grinned turning around and giving her a hug.

"Well, hell, boys," Reid smirked letting his eyes go black before continuing. "Let's drop in," with that he jumped over the cliff and Ella let go of Tyler.

"Shit yeah!" Tyler exclaimed, turning around as his eyes went black and he stepped backwards free falling.

"Tyler!" Caleb exclaimed, Ella just laughed after all her baby brother was just following Reid's example.

"It's not like it's going to kill us, yet!" Pogue grinned before jumping off the cliff and joining Tyler and Reid at the bottom.

"Caleb, I hate this part you know," Ella said looking to the younger boy, who smiled and held his hand out to her.

"Yeah, fine. We'll do it together," Caleb told her before the pair of them allowed their eyes to go black and they stepped off the cliff joining the others at the bottom.

Once at the bottom of the cliff, they started walking towards the party. Meanwhile, Kate Tunney, Pogue's girlfriend was talking and dancing with her new room-mate.

"So, tell me who's who?" the new girl, Sarah Wenham asked, looking around as they stopped dancing by the fire.

"Okay, first off, over there," Kate pointed taking Sarah's shoulder as she did so. "That's Aaron Abbott, he's a prick,"

"Okay," Sarah said looking at Aaron and his girlfriend. "Who's that?" she asked, noticing a boy walking around on his own.

"New kid, don't know much about him, but I intend to find out," Kate answered as she looked around and saw the five figures walking over the hill and towards them. "They're here," she grinned, turning her head to look at Sarah who was looking rather confused at her.

"Who's they?" Sarah questioned, before looking in the direction that Kate was looking.

"The Sons of Ipswich,"

Caleb was the first to get to them, while Reid, Tyler, Pogue and Ella trailed slightly behind them. Ella was taking deep breaths as she kept a step behind the boys. Kate looked at her and grinned, remembering her from before she had gone away.

"Hey Caleb...Hi!" Kate grinned as she and Pogue embraced. "You're late," she told Pogue as Tyler talked quietly to Ella.

"Had a thing with the family," Pogue told her, before looking at Sarah questioningly. "Who's this?"

"This is my new room mate Sarah," Kate smiled, before motioning to Pogue. "Sarah, this my boyfriend Pogue Parry," Pogue simply nodded in acknowledgement kissing Kate's forehead. "Tyler Simms," Kate motioned to Tyler who lifted his hand before continuing to quietly talk to his sister.

"Garwin, Reid Garwin," Reid interrupted grinning at Sarah as he leaned on Caleb's shoulder. "You know, Sarah's my grandmothers name...you kind of remind me of her,"

"Caleb, Caleb Danvers," Caleb grinned, before shaking her hand and continuing. "And you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way," Sarah smiled at him before they were rudely interrupted by Kira.

"Sarah," she nodded.

"Hi Caleb," the red head smiled looking directly at him as she stood between him and Sarah.

"Kira," he acknowledged looking around her and at Sarah as Ella rolled her eyes.

"How was you summer?" Kira asked, before she turned around abruptly and looked at Sarah. "Hi, I'm Kira,"

"Sarah," Sarah answered, looking at her while it was Caleb's turn to rolls his eyes.

"Right, from the Boston Public," Kira said, still looking at her as Aaron Abbot made his way down to them. "Tell, me how does one go about getting into Spencer from the public?"

"Why don't you give it a rest Kira?" Caleb questioned trying to get the red head's attention before Aaron stepped between them.

Tyler looked at Caleb and then at Pogue. Reid stayed were he was briefly glancing back at Ella with a slight smirk on his face which disappeared quickly.

"Why don't you give it a rest Caleb," Aaron said still standing between the Caleb and the girls.

"Don't want any trouble Aaron," Caleb told him as he glanced at Reid and then went back to looking at the boy before him.

"I'm sure you don't," Aaron retorted smirking at the taller boy.

"You posers make me want to puke,"

"Is that right?" Reid questioned as continued to lean on Caleb's shoulder a gloved hand resting on his chin.

"I think you owe Kira an apology," Aaron told Caleb, who shook his head.

"Actually, I think it's Kira that owes Sarah the apology," Caleb said as he pointed to Kira and then to Sarah who smiled at him. Before Aaron roughly shoved him causing both Reid and him to stumble backwards a little before the guy who Sarah and Kate had seen earlier turned up and made a comment about Kira being bitchy.

Reid's eyes suddenly flashed with fire from the centre outwards before Buster, the guy who had made the comment about wanting to puke, then puked all over the back of Aaron's jacket. All of a sudden the music stopped and they were told that the cops where on old Dell road headed their way. Pogue took Kate's hand while Sarah walked with Caleb and the new boy. Tyler, Reid and Ella trailed a little behind them. Reid wrapped his arm around the older girls shoulder as they walked quickly to Tyler's hummer. It was soon found out that new boy's name was Chase.

Ella sat in between Caleb and Pogue in the back of the hummer. Reid sat in the front passenger seat while Tyler sat in the driver’s seat. Ella rolled her eyes she knew exactly what was about to happen next. Reid huffed at Caleb, he was a tad jealous after a comment that Pogue had made about Sarah wanting Caleb.

"My car won't start!" Sarah called sticking her head out the window as Tyler rolled down his.

"I can fix it," Reid stated indignantly climbing out of the hummer and then proceeding to walk around to Sarah's car and lift up the bonnet. He completely ignored Caleb's cry of 'Reid don't' and Pogue's sticking up for him. A few seconds later and the car had started with a little magical help. "Move over baby boy,"

"It's my car!" Tyler exclaimed after Sarah had thanked Reid and then driven off with Chase and Kate in her car.

"Ty, just do it," Ella said resting her head against Caleb's shoulder.

"Move over baby boy," Caleb told him giving him a gentle shove on the shoulder so he reluctantly moved into the passenger seat while looking in the rear-view mirror at Ella and Caleb.

"Ella relax," Reid said looking into the review mirror as he started to drive. Soon enough they had a cop car on their tail.

Reid continued to drive doing what Caleb instructed by cutting across Marblehead and heading for the lighthouse. The boys allowed their eyes to go dark as night and drove over the cliff with Ella practically clinging to Caleb's arm, heights were not her thing.

After it was all over they headed back to the main cliff above the Dell's so that Pogue could get his bike. Ella was glaring at Reid the entire time. She hated when they used their powers to do anything involving heights.

"Calm down, Ella," Caleb said gently taking the smaller girls hands from his shoulder so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Caleb, don't tell me to calm down!" Ella hissed, looking at him before sighing before she took notice of the piece of leather around his neck. "You still wear it," she whispered.

"Yeah, haven't stopped," he smiled at her Tyler rolled his eyes hearing the last half of their conversation.

"Come on Baby Boy, lets head to the dorms," Reid said impatiently as he looked at the younger boy and then at the others.

"El, where are you staying?" Tyler asked curiously, it was one question that he hadn't had a chance to ask her since they were at the Dell.

"Rented a small flat near the school," Ella answered, earning a rather large grin from Reid. "Reid, yes that means you can crash whenever you want,"

"Score!" Reid whooped, pumping his fist in the air.


	2. Waiting Game

**Chapter 02:** _Waiting Game_

  
After Pogue dropped Caleb off at his house, he walked into the house to be confronted by his mother only to have her remind him that he was very much like his father. When actuality he was nothing like him. Caleb then let it slip that Ella was back, his mother smiled she had always liked the young girl.

"Caleb, these powers you and your friends first got a taste of when you were thirteen are seductive," Evelyn told her son shakily as she put down her glass. "I've seen what happens when you abuse the power,"

"I'm nothing like him, and I never will be," Caleb told her angrily, before he turned and walked away from her. "Oh and mom, I don't think that Mr Simms is aware of Ella being back," he added pausing before he continued walking up the stairs and talking. "Don't say anything please,"

Meanwhile Reid, Tyler and Ella were on their way back to Spencer's. Ella had a tendency to over-react especially when it came to Reid's usage. Everyone figured that it was from the amount of time that she had spent with Caleb.

"Reid, promise me that you won't use," Ella said, as she climbed out of the car and looked at the two younger boys.

"Promise," Reid answered, a small smirk being evident on his face.

"Tyler, make him keep it please," Ella added as she walked around to the drivers side of the car and leaned in the window to give him a sisterly kiss on the cheek.

"I'll try," he smiled returning the kiss before adding. "It's good to have you home,"

"It's good to be home, and you pair I'll see you tomorrow," Ella told them, making Reid's eyes go wide as he realised that he wouldn't be able to use without getting the third degree from Caleb and Ella.

Tyler and Reid drove off while Ella walked up the walkway to her flat, being grateful that it was on the ground floor and not up any higher or she would have freaked. Pogue arrived back at his small flat, which he soon found out was next to Ella's.

"Ella?" Pogue questioned, seeing the black haired girl walking into the building. "What..."

"Pogue?" Ella questioned spinning around to face him.

"What are you doing here?" they asked each other simultaneously as she hugged him properly for the first time that night.

"Live here, you?" Pogue said, speaking first before realising that Ella was going to say the same thing.

"I live here, too dork," she grinned, looking him in the eye before they continued walking into the building. "Wait, why aren't you going up?"

"That would be stupid, when I live in flat 1C," Pogue told her before he asked which one she was staying in. "What about you?"

"Flat 1D," she answered, smirking at him as she added. "We live right by each other,"

With that said, both teens walked to the doors of their respective flat's unlocked the doors and went inside closing the doors behind them. Ella took a deep breath and slid down against the door and closing her eyes as she thought about every little thing that she had missed and the things in her life that the boys had missed. Being exactly five months older than Caleb, meant that all the boys had missed her ascending but she wasn't about to miss his.

Meanwhile back at the dorms Kate and Sarah where chatting endlessly about Caleb, Reid, Tyler and Pogue. Kate filling Sarah in on what she knew about the boys. Until Sarah asked who the girl was that had been standing behind them.

"Who was the girl?" Sarah asked curiously as she walked into the bathroom and walked out seconds later in a towel.

"Tyler's sister. You know I think Caleb likes you," Kate said smirking at the last part before Sarah walked out the door and to the showers.

Later that night Ella and Caleb both felt someone using, Ella fell out of her bed while Caleb awoke in a cold sweat. Nothing could wake him from the deepest of sleeps, yet this had. Pogue knocked on Ella's door and was a little scared when she didn't answer so he used to get into the room. He hadn't been asleep just lying staring at the ceiling and slowly drifting to sleep.

"El?" Pogue queried, looking around the darkened flat. "You okay?"

"Pogue..." Ella mumbled, loud enough for the younger boy to hear her and figure out where her bedroom was.

"Ella, lets sit you up yeah?" Pogue questioned after navigating his way to her room and realising that the bedroom was the only room completely unpacked. Ella nodded, regretting it instantly as she held her head. "Take a deep breath,"

"Fuck off Pogue," Ella said, sounding a little harsher than she meant to. "Sorry, I just...my head hurts," she said resting it on him as he helped her back into her bed. "I hate falling out of bed,"

"Want me to stay till you fall asleep again?" Pogue asked, she shook her head a little before deciding against it. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, go back to bed. Besides don't you have a girlfriend now?" Ella said as she closed her eyes before having a chance to see Pogue nodding. "Now shoo," she made a shooing movement with her hands indicating

"Night Ella," Pogue called walking out of the girls flat and back into his own.

The following day was the last day before school. Caleb had found himself driving into town talking to Pogue on the phone about feeling someone using that night. Suddenly he found himself face to face with a darkling causing him to drop his phone right as a truck carrying logs was coming towards him. His eyes went black as he used to avoid becoming road kill, disassembling and then reassembling his car and hitting the brake, taking a deep breath as he tried to calm down.

"Caleb! Caleb pick up!" Pogue all but yelled into his phone as he stood in the middle of bike shop waiting for his bike to be fixed. "Caleb?" Caleb fumbled around for his phone picking it up and placing it against his ear.

"I just saw a darkling," Caleb told him still breathing heavily as he spoke. "It was that kid from the Dell's the one that died,"

"I read about that, but who'd send you a darkling?" Pogue questioned, his voice getting quieter when he said the last part.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out tonight at Nicky's," Caleb told him, Pogue thought for a moment before he spoke.

"Ella, Reid and Tyler'll be there we'll ask them," Pogue said, not even thinking for a moment about whether Ella would be going or not and just assuming she would.

Both Pogue and Caleb hung up simultaneously and did what they had to do. Meanwhile Tyler and Reid were talking about Caleb's upcoming ascension and Ella's return. Reid picked at his gloves, he'd had them since they were 14, a gift from Ella. Tyler smirked at his friend, his gift from Ella had been a small toy 'hummer' that he kept in the glove box. Caleb's was the piece of leather that he wore constantly, along with his normal silver chain. Pogue's gift from her had been the piece of leather that he wore around his neck, in fact they had all gotten one, only Tyler's was well hidden.

While running his errands he had run into Kate, Sarah and Chase at the local pharmacy. They talked for a couple of minutes before Caleb and Sarah headed towards the Danvers first colony house. Kate and Chase went to a movie, almost running into Ella who didn't want to be seen by Kate as she knew Kate would have a lot of questions.

That night Tyler turned up unexpectedly at Ella's flat but realised he didn't know which one was hers. Luckily she was walking down the path towards him moments later. Reid was sitting in the passenger seat and leaned over Tyler so that he could look out the window at her.

"Nice!" Reid grinned, causing Tyler to scowl at him and Ella to roll her eyes.

"Garwin," Ella poked her tongue out as she opened the back passenger door on Tyler's side and climbed in being sure not to get her jacket caught in the door as she closed it.

"What?" Reid questioned, sitting back in his seat as Tyler started the car again.

"Reid, would stop ogling at my sister?" Tyler asked, as he drove towards Nicky's.

"Huh?" Reid looked at him clearly puzzled by what had just been said, Ella burst out laughing at the confused look plastered all over Reid's face.

"He wants you to stop looking at me flirtatiously," Ella smirked, as Tyler pulled up in the parking lot of Nicky's.

Once inside Nicky's the three of them headed for the pool tables, Ella sucked miserably at pool and usually ended up watching. Tyler and Reid chose a table, which had the best view of the bar and almost instantly got challenged by Aaron, Ryan and Bordy.

"What's up cutie?" Ryan questioned, as Ella rolled her eyes before she decided to answer him.

"How about nothing," Ella retorted, returning her attention to the game as she watched Kate, Sarah, Caleb and Chase arrive and walk to the back near the jukebox and foosball table.

A few moments later and Pogue arrived, he noticed Ella but not Tyler and Reid, before he walked down the back towards Kate, Sarah, Caleb and Chase. Once he got to the table he and Caleb did their special handshake. Caleb challenged Chase to a game of foosball while Pogue went to the bar to get some food.

"Could I get a coke, burger and fries please?" Pogue questioned banging on the bar until Nicky acknowledged him. Pogue turned around and spotted Tyler and Reid playing, they in turn spotted him.

"Well, well, well," Reid grinned, leaning his pool cue against the table as Ella wrapped her arms around her brother and hugged him.

"What's up fellas?" Pogue questioned, doing the same handshake with both boys as he had done with Caleb. "And Ella," he added after getting glared at.

"Just challenging Aaron and the boys here," Reid answered, as Pogue wrapped an arm around his shoulder and then looked towards the bar where a girl was leaning over with a short skirt. "Blue cotton," he said suddenly slapping a twenty on the table.

"Pink," Tyler paused looking at his sister who shook her head. "Lace," he finished, he too putting a twenty on the table.

"Boys that girl hasn't worn panties since she was twelve," Pogue smirked looking at Ella quickly who nodded and then back at the girl as Reid made his eyes flame and the girls skirt blow up. "Next time," he said sweeping up the money in his hands and walking over to the bar.

"Will you pair ever listen to the voice in your head?"

"Nope," the two boys answered before going back to their game of pool.


	3. Trouble

**Chapter 03: Trouble.**

  
At the table where Sarah, Kate, Caleb, Chase and Pogue had been sitting the two girls had been left alone and didn't really like it. Caleb had challenged Chase to a game of foosball and was currently winning when Pogue walked over.

"Best two out of three?" Chase asked, Caleb shrugged accepting his offer as they shook hands.

"Mind if I play?" Pogue interrupted, looking at Caleb as he said so before glancing to Chase who nodded. "Reid, Tyler and El are here,"

"Where?" Caleb questioned, as they started to play and Chase watched with his arms neatly folded across his his chest.

"Pool tables," Pogue replied, before Chase spoke looking between the two boys. "With Aaron and the boys,"

"That means trouble," Caleb muttered.

"Caleb here tells me your swimmers," Chase said, unfolding his arms and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Spencer's best. State finals twice," Pogue answered without thinking as Caleb scored.

"I swam too, for Hastings," Chase stated pausing before he added. "I'm a freestyle man,"

"You won't be here," Pogue said looking up and grinning at Caleb before he spoke again. "That's Caleb's swim,"

Sarah put a dime in the jukebox and walked over to Caleb and started to dance with him. Soon as he spoke they heard a crash near the pool tables, Caleb looked towards them and noticed that Tyler was helping Ella up and that Aaron was shoving Reid. Ella looked in the direction of Caleb and Pogue mouthing. 'Get over here!'

"It's Reid, Tyler and El," Caleb said turning briefly to Pogue as he started to walk, before Sarah grabbed his arm. "Grab my jacket?"

"What can I do?" Chase questioned, Pogue looked at him.

"Stay with the girls," Pogue said following Caleb in the direction that Reid, Tyler and Ella had gone.

Outside, Ella, Tyler, Reid, Aaron, Bordy and Ryan were facing one another. Aaron, Ryan and Bordy were facing the back of Nicky's while the other three faced them as Caleb and Pogue walked out.

"You bet him he couldn't make the shot and he did."

"We ain't paying you shit!" Aaron said throwing his hands in the air.

"What's the problem?" Caleb questioned, as Ella wrapped her arms around him and hugged him whispering in his ear.

"None of your business Caleb," Aaron replied glaring at the taller boy as Reid looked at him before speaking.

"He bet me I couldn't make a shot, and I did," Reid smirked, as Nicky walked out the back with a baseball bat in hand.

"Break it up boys," Nicky said menacingly, though not scaring Caleb, Tyler, Pogue, Reid and Ella.

"Whatever you say Nicky," Aaron said pushing past Caleb and walking off leaving the Sons of Ipswich alone in the alley way.

Once Aaron and his friends were clearly out of site. Ella walked over to Reid and glared at him before walking over to Tyler who wrapped his arms around her. He didn't like when she got upset.

"Reid," Caleb strained, then allowed his own eyes to go black pushing the younger boy with a blast of energy. "What will it take for you to get it? It's addictive you moron," Caleb yelled, glaring at the younger boy as he walked towards him. "You've seen what it can do when you abuse it, you want that? That's your problem," he paused taking a breath before he continued. "But if you use in the open like you did tonight you risk exposing us all, and that I won't let happen." Reid went to walk around Caleb but had the older boy grab him by the shoulder, in turn he grabbed him by the wrist and then allowed his eyes to go black. "My powers are stronger than yours,"

"Not until you ascend," Reid hissed, as he started to stand up he used to have a barrel levitating a few inches above the ground.

"Alright, tough guy, go for it," Caleb growled, glaring at Reid while Tyler and Pogue moved to stand a little in front of Ella.

"Alright," Reid grumbled back as he telekinetically threw it at Caleb who blocked it sent it flying into the wall.

"Stop it!" Ella yelled to no avail, as she stood on her tiptoes to see what the two boys were doing right as Caleb used to throw Reid backwards into a tower of glass bottles.

Tyler ran to help Reid up as Caleb moved to use again but before he could Pogue ran and grabbed him by the shoulders. Ella shook her head at both boys as she walked slowly over to Reid.

"Were you lying when you said you didn't use last night?" Caleb asked as he ran his left hand over his face.

"I didn't use last night," Reid told him before pushing past with Ella on his tail.

"It's not right using on each other Caleb," Tyler told Caleb before following after Reid and Ella.

"Ugh, tell it to Reid," Caleb muttered, watching the two younger boys walk off with Ella before speaking to Pogue. "Reid's lying it has to have been him,"

"Why him?" Pogue questioned, resting his hand on his shoulder as he forced Caleb to look at him.

"Because, I know it wasn't you or Ella," he paused before adding. "And Tyler doesn't have the guts to lie to me,"

Ella hurried after Reid leaving Pogue and Caleb in the alleyway she wanted to know what was running through the boys head and also wanted to be sure that he wasn't hurt. Reid stopped short of the hummer and fell against it jumping as Ella placed a hand on his back.

"Reid, let me take a look," she told him quietly, he shook his head but that didn't stop her from checking his back to make sure that none of the glass had gotten in it. "Why?"

"Why what?" Reid retorted half angry as he propped his head up on his hands while his elbows leaned on the front of the hummer.

"You know exactly what I'm asking you," she sighed, reaching around him and grabbing his hands before spinning him around to face her. "Tyler, how was 'Leb?"

"Pissed," Tyler answered as Reid stared at Ella before reluctantly talking to both of them.

"Caleb thinks I use too much," Reid muttered, causing Ella to laugh before she kissed the top of his head.

"Okay, trust me. You guys don't use all that much, sure you fix a car or a game of pool every once in a while..." she paused smirking at the two of them before she continued. "Hell, I've done it a couple of times. But you don't over do it," she added.

Back in the alleyway Sarah had walked to the back door of Nicky's and was looking at Caleb and Pogue talking but couldn't work out what they were talking about. She waited a few seconds before Caleb spotted her.

"Hey," Sarah said, looking to Caleb and Pogue. "You okay?"

"Hey, yeah," Caleb answered smiling at her.

"Come on let's go," Sarah smiled, motioning inside with her head. Caleb nodded before he answered her.

"Yeah, let's go," he answered following her inside Pogue rolled his eyes before going inside as well to grab Kate. "See you at school tomorrow, Pogue,"

"Yeah, see you," Pogue said before smiling at Kate and wrapping his arms around her. "I'll drop you home,"

Caleb took Sarah home, and she thanked him for a wonderful day while he told her that she was the first person he had taken to the colony house. And that he wasn't sure why.

Pogue dropped Kate off before he went home himself. When he got back to his flat he noticed that Ella wasn't home yet and he wanted to talk to her, but decide that it could wait until school the following day. That night Pogue saw the same darkling that Ella and Caleb had seen. Only neither boy knew that she had seen it.

The following day was the first day back at school and they had English Lit. Caleb sat with Pogue while Kate sat with Sarah, and Tyler sat with both his sister and Reid. How Ella had ended up in the same class as them was a mystery to Sarah. As far as she knew Ella was older than all of them.

"Miss Simms and Mr Danvers the Provost would like to see you after class," their teacher requested before going on with the lesson.

"What?" Ella questioned quietly as she looked at Tyler who shrugged and then Reid who had already fallen asleep against her shoulder.

"Wonder what the provost wants," Tyler muttered back, before he was called upon to read from their text book.

"Why you and El?" Pogue whispered curiously as he glanced at Kate who smiled and then mouthed.

'What's Ella doing in here?'

Although Ella was ten months older than Tyler and five months older than Caleb, she had started school the same year as the rest of them. After class Caleb waited for Ella before the pair of them headed to Provost Higgins office. Tyler, Reid, Pogue, Sarah and Kate all headed to the pool, they had swimming, though Reid never actually made it into the pool.

"Provost Higgins, you wanted to see us?" Caleb questioned, knocking on the door with Ella close behind as he poked his head in the door of the office.

"Ah yes, come in Mr Danvers, Miss Simms," Provost Higgins replied, motioning towards the two seats opposite his desk. "I understand that you were both at Nicky's last night,"

"Yes," Caleb answered, looking to Ella who nodded.

"I also understand that Chase Collins was with you," he said this time it was Ella's turn to speak.

"Yeah, he was," Ella answered, almost sarcastically but stopped herself.

"I believe that there was a fight also," this time both teens simply nodded before the provost continued. "Now Mr Collins comes to us from a rather brilliant academic record, and I would prefer that you and your friends didn't get in to any more fights,"

"Yes, sir," Caleb and Ella answered at the same time.

"Now off you go," the provost ushered the two teens out of his office and into the hall.

Ella and Caleb walked into the hallway and then started to walk down towards the pool. Spencer had its own private pool as it was known for having champion swimmers. Ella had been at the school for the first year of high-school until she had left.

"What'd the provost want?" Pogue asked as Caleb walked towards them, Ella walked past the boys and sat in the bleachers. Kate and Sarah had managed to disappear to the library.

"Someone told him about the fight at Nicky's," Caleb answered folding his arms as he looked to Reid who was leaning against one of the diving boards.

"Care to elaborate on that?" he questioned as Pogue leaned over him and moved to pull out a non existent piece of glass.

"You've got a piece of glass in your face," he smirked, the younger boy moved his head away with a grin. Tyler couldn't help laughing.

"What about Ella? Why'd he want her?" Tyler queried, running a hand through his hair.

"Same reason he wanted me I guess,"


	4. Discovery

**Chapter 04:** Discovery

  
In the change rooms Reid decided that it would be fun to walk around butt naked. Well not that he didn't do that anyway, but this time was different. This time he had his towel and was ready to fling it at Tyler who was standing at his locker with his back to him as Reid walked past.

"Say my name," Reid sung innocently slapping the towel against Tyler's ass.

"Towel up dude," Tyler said as he tossed a dry towel to the older boy, Reid laughed and wrapped the towel around his lower half but not before tossing the one that he had been using on to the back of one of their classmates.

A few seconds later and Chase was up against the lockers by the throat, Aaron had decided to show him who was boss. Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid all turned to face them so almost everyone's attention was on Chase and Aaron. Chase had made a comment to Aaron about the size of his penis.

"Hey, let him go Aaron," Caleb told him rather sternly as he stopped a little in front of Pogue and Tyler leaned against the wall. Aaron turned his head to face him, thus giving Chase enough time to hit him over the head and then punch him in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground.

"Don't be so sensitive next time," Chase smirked looking down at him. "Size isn't everything,"

Caleb and Chase had a small bonding moment while Tyler rolled his eyes he and Pogue both had an inkling that the new guy wasn't all that everyone thought he was. After their session in the pool they went on to the rest of their classes, most of which they shared with Ella.

"Ella, why'd you go?" Kate asked sitting beside her in Economics as Tyler sat on the other side of her. Sarah sat next to Kate, so it went Reid, Tyler, Ella, Kate, Sarah.

"Because, I had to," Ella answered, hoping that it would quench Kate's thirst to know. Tyler and Reid glanced at one another before Sarah spoke.

That night Pogue and Kate fought about Chase, he didn't want her hanging out with him. In Caleb's car he and Sarah were talking and he decided to invite her to go to Fall Fest with him, which was coincidentally his birthday. Ella didn't like Chase just as much as Pogue didn't like him. When Sarah got back to the dorm, her and Kate talked about Pogue, Kate refusing to answer her cell. Caleb saw the darkling for a third time that night as well.

The following day at swimming the boys and Ella were watching Pogue swim as Chase walked up to them. Pogue won his race. Caleb looked to Chase smirking at the older boy before he spoke. Ella, Tyler, Reid and Pogue stood and watched them talk. Caleb challenged the older boy and it was on. The two boys dove into the pool and started to swim.

"I have a bad feeling," Ella muttered to herself as they cheered on Caleb. They wanted him to win more than Chase.

"Come on Caleb!" Pogue yelled, clapping his hands as Reid threw his arm around Ella's shoulder.

While they were swimming Caleb looked at Chase right as his eyes went black, it was then that Ella felt someone was using and she knew that it wasn't any of the boys. A couple of seconds later and Caleb's head hit the wall of the pool, and they heard some girls scream. Tyler looked to Reid and swore, as did the others. Chase smirked to himself and pulled the younger boy out of the pool.

"Fuck," Ella mumbled, not caring that the coach was giving her the evil eye for swearing.

"Caleb, you okay man?" Pogue questioned, looking down at the older boy as he, Chase, Tyler, Reid and Ella stood over him.

"You had us going there," Chase told him, a smirk evident on his face but it quickly disappeared when Ella looked at him.

"Yeah, you hit your head on the pool," Pogue said, looking at him as Ella crouched down next to him.

"Lucky for you Chase was there to pull you out," Tyler told him before Reid quickly added 'and he beat your ass,'

"Come on, 'Leb I'll take you to the infirmary to get the bump checked out," Ella told him, extending her hand to Caleb who took it so she pulled him up.

Ella took Caleb to the infirmary where the nurse decided that he had a slight concussion. When they left the infirmary Ella let Caleb know that she felt someone using. The pair of them then went back to class Pogue sat with Caleb again, while Ella made her way over to Reid and Tyler. Sitting beside Reid who decided that she would make a great pillow.

"Mr Collins, the provost would like to see you," their teacher requested, Pogue looked to Caleb who looked towards Ella, Reid and Tyler. "Mr Simms, please continue reading aloud,"

"Congressional shall make no law..." Tyler droned off, Reid fumbled around in his book trying to look as though he was actually doing something.

Chase smirked at Caleb before walking out of the class room. Ella looked around the room and decided to rest her head on Reid's shoulder while she listened to Tyler talking. No one was really paying much attention, even the teacher's had drifted else where. In the provost's office, Chase was being given a similar lecture to what Caleb and Ella had been given the previous day.

That night Ella had Reid and Tyler staying at her flat to keep an eye on them and to find out what they had been up to while she was gone. Caleb and Pogue had gone to sneak into the admission's office, as Caleb wanted to find out more about Chase. Outside it was pouring rain and Caleb and Pogue were standing in the middle of it.

"Why are we doing this again?" Pogue asked, shoving his hands in his pockets as he watched Caleb getting ready to jump the fence.

"Cause I want to know more about Chase Collins," Caleb answered, Pogue grumbled incoherently before he spoke.

Both boys jumped the fence and then made a bee-line straight for the front door. Caleb used to get into the office, and they then began their searching of the files.

"His parents died in a car accident," Caleb read thumbing through one of the files.

"His real name is Pope. Chase Goodwin Pope. Born July fourteen, nineteen-eighty-eight," Pogue read another of the files as they heard someone coming. "Mother died when he was two years old.”

"Adoptive parents died July fourteen," Caleb paused, before he asked Pogue a question. "What year was he born again?"

"Nineteen-eighty-eight," Pogue answered before Caleb mentioned that they were killed on his eighteenth birthday.

Pogue and Caleb discovered more information and then had to float above the filing cabinets while security was below them. Caleb used as Pogue dropped some paper stopping it from falling on the ground. After the security left, the boys decided it was time that they left also. Caleb muttered to himself about where he had heard the name 'Goodwin Pope' before, before he realised that he had read it in the Book of Damnation.

Sarah had arrived at her dorm to find that Kate had gone to the infirmary cause she wasn't feeling well. She didn't know what to do other than to call the infirmary to find out how she was. Kate was being transferred to the hospital at Gloucester.

Meanwhile back at the school, the boys had stopped and Caleb had told Pogue to call Reid and Tyler and that he would explain it all then.

"Call Reid and Tyler," Caleb told him, Pogue nodded briefly before he spoke.

"What about Ella?" he queried running a hand through his hair as he looked at the older boy.

"They'll more than likely be together," Caleb answered, Pogue nodded before they headed towards their respective vehicles. "Meet at the Colony house,"

Within twenty minutes Pogue, Reid, Tyler and Ella were waiting in the stone basement for Caleb. Ella was standing with Tyler, while Reid and Pogue stood at their respective stones. No one was to be seated until Caleb arrived. The room was lit by candles, more candles became lit as Caleb descended the stairs. The four of them looked at Caleb as he walked in.

"I told them everything," Pogue said, taking a breath before he continued to speak. "About the darkling, about what we found in his file,"

"Caleb, I don't like the guy," Ella said, staring directly at him as he turned briefly and allowed his eyes to flash with flames before he telekinetically moved the 'Book of Damnation' and sat down. Pogue sat next, then Reid, then Ella and Tyler sat as the the pages of the book moved.

"It's a list of names that bought charges against John Putnam and his family during the Salem Hunt," Caleb paused taking a breath before he continued. "Pope was one of them, Goody Pope. Widow of Jacob, mother to Hagan,"

"So what?" Reid questioned, his voice showing that he was pissed. Ella glared at him as Tyler took in the information.

"So, she claims that John Putnam came to her as an Incubus in her dreams...after she was widowed," Caleb said as he stopped talking Ella took over knowing what Caleb was going to say next.

"Look I know it records the births and deaths of everyone, but what does that have to do with Chase?" Ella questioned looking at the younger boy before she realised what he was going to say. "Shit, you're right. I remember reading it and it said something about Goody Pope's son being born a fair few months after the death of Jacob,"

"Yeah, ten months and twenty-four days later Hagan was born," Caleb finished looking at her and then at the others as Ella stood up and walked over to Reid placing her hand on his shoulder.

"If what you're saying is true then Hagan Pope is the bastard son of Goody Pope," Tyler deciphered cupping his hands together as he looked at them.

"And Chase is one of us," Caleb added, looking to them as Ella wrapped her arms around Reid she knew he didn't believe any of what Caleb was saying.

Caleb and Ella looked to one another before they listened to Reid argue that Chase couldn't be a descendant of Ipswich. Caleb questioned Reid to see whether he was lying about using the night before and at the Dell's. Reid told him that he hadn't used, Tyler then butted in saying that he felt someone using and then added an 'I told you' to Reid who glared at him. Caleb jumped when his cell phone rang.

"Sarah? Can I call you back?" Caleb asked, but quickly gave up when he heard how worried she was.

'Kate's been in an accident,' Sarah whispered, standing outside as she watched Kate being loaded in an ambulance.

"What?" Caleb questioned, before he listened to her tell him all about what had happened to Kate. "Go back to the dorms, and I'll see you there, okay?" Once he hung up from her he looked to Pogue and the others. "Kate's been in an accident,"

"What do you mean?" Pogue asked standing up quickly and looking around them as candles started to die.

"Spiders," Caleb answered, putting his head in his hands.

"Damn, isn't that the creation spell?" Ella questioned, Caleb nodded before Pogue headed for the stairs.

"Wait Pogue!"

"This is Kate we're talking about!" with that Pogue was off and up the stairs and out of the colony house.


	5. I Just Want To Take You Home

**Chapter 05:** _I Just Want To Take You Home_

  
Ella unwrapped her arms from around Reid, before she stood up and made to follow Pogue. Caleb went to say something but quickly stopped realising that when it came to any of the boys she was stubborn.

"Caleb, trust me," she called before she ran up the stairs and out of the colony house.

"Tyler, what is she doing?" Caleb questioned, which only elicited a shrug from the younger boy.

"I think I know," Reid muttered, looking at Caleb and then at Tyler.

Outside Pogue was on his bike and racing towards the hospital in Gloucester. He stopped when he saw Chase ahead of him. Chase grinned evilly before he started talking. Ella knew that the only way to follow him was to use, so she did just that making herself invisible by the tree line.

"Come to save little Ms. Muffet, have we? Well, you're too late. A spider came and sat down beside her and frightened Ms. Muffet away!" Chase cackled, Pogue glared at him and Ella watched helplessly from the sidelines she couldn't let Chase know about her and Tyler both having the power.

Pogue started up his bike again and rode straight at the older boy before Chase smirked at him and his eyes went black as night before he extended his arms and moved then over his head flinging Pogue and his bike at the same time. Ella covered her mouth and made herself go invisible before she ran to him.

'Pogue, it'll be alright,' she whispered knowing that Chase couldn't hear her.

"You hurt Kate and I'll kill you," Pogue hissed trying to stand up but failing as Chase sent an energy ball at him. Ella took a deep breath and formed a protective barrier around herself if she covered Pogue she would risk exposing herself.

"Hurt her? I only used her to get to you. It's you that I'm going to hurt. And you're just my bait to get to Caleb," Chase smirked at him.

'Sorry, I can't cover you too. I would but you know,' she whispered, Pogue nodded a little before collapsing on the ground and the last thing he heard was Chase laughing like a maniac. "Hello," Ella said quietly into her phone after calling nine-one-one. She then immediately called Tyler and told him to get the others and meet her at the hospital.

At the dorms Sarah had arrived back to the room which was seemingly empty. Once she got their she turned around and came face to face with Chase who had disguised himself as Caleb. Sarah sat and talked to him not realising it until Caleb himself arrived at the dorms.

"Pogue's been in accident," Caleb told her, before she disappeared into a puff of smoke and Chase was revealed to be sitting on Kate's bed with Sarah laying beside him.

"Stop right there," Chase smirked lifting a finger as Caleb rushed into the room. "Close the door," he relaxed against the bed and moved an arm around Sarah before he spoke again. "Let's just keep this between the Sons of Ipswich shall we?"

"Don't hurt her, she doesn't have anything to do with this," Caleb told her getting angrier by the second as he looked at the older boy who had let a spider crawl strait into Sarah's ear.

Chase then started rambling about his father and the power that he attained from him. Caleb stepped backwards as Chase stood up and moved towards him. In an instant Caleb's eyes flashed back once he saw that Chase was inducing the creation spell on Sarah. Chase then used on Caleb not giving him any time to react as he was flung into the bathroom wall.

"Do you see my problem here?" Chase cackled, leaning against the bathroom door frame. "I like to use," he continued to talk while Caleb listen and tried to catch his breath again.

Caleb muttered under his breath before he spoke, explaining exactly what happens when one uses too much. Chase didn't believe him and grabbed his face roughly kissing it before saying that Caleb should think of himself as a sacrificial lamb. After Chase left Sarah was brought out of the spell and Caleb told her about Pogue being in an accident, before they headed to the hospital.

At the hospital Pogue was taken immediately into the ER and they checked him out before putting him into a room in the ICU. Ella had wrapped her arms around Reid and was trying to get him calmed down. Tyler was walking around in circles trying to figure out what was going on. Caleb walked into Pogue's room just as the younger boy woke up.

"Hey, hey, take it easy," he said leaning over the bed.

"Stay away he's more powerful...than you can imagine" Pogue wheezed, grabbing hold of Caleb's arm and trying to talk a little louder as the older boy leaned closer to him.

"Hey, don't worry. Don't worry about that," Caleb told him, trying to reassure him at the same time as reassuring himself.

"We can't stop him," Pogue mumbled, before closing his eyes and falling asleep again.

Caleb walked out of the room and almost instantly had Tyler, Ella and Reid looking to him. Ella and Tyler speaking at the same time.

"How is he?" they questioned, Ella's arms still firmly wrapped around Reid's waist.

"He's hurt pretty bad," Caleb answered running his hand over his face as Ella let go of Reid and hugged him. "Where's Sarah?"

"Waiting room," Tyler answered motioning in the direction with his head as he noticed that Reid's eyes were still resting on Pogue.

"I say we all go after Chase right now," Reid said angrily causing both Ella and Caleb to shake their heads.

"Reid, sweetheart, it's not going to be easy," Ella said, as Caleb grabbed Reid's arm as he walked past the younger boy.

"You guys stay here with Pogue..." Caleb paused before he spoke again glancing into the room and then at Tyler, Reid and Ella. "Call me if there's a change," they nodded as he walked out of the room.

Ella sighed and walked into Pogue's room looking at the younger boys sleeping form and wishing that she could have helped him instead of keeping herself invisible. Tyler and Reid followed her in shortly and stood on either side of him.

"Pogue, we will get him you know...I swear," Ella told him, as Reid tapped his fingers against his chin and Tyler hugged her.

"Why won't Caleb let us get him now?" Reid questioned, angrily as he continued to tap his fingers against his chin.

"Because Chase is powerful, that's why," Ella said not knowing whether it would just make him angrier or not.

"All of us could take him," he stated indignantly, Tyler's eyes went wide and he shook his head before burying it in Ella's shoulder.

"No we couldn't, just look at Pogue," Ella told them, turning her head and looking at him as it sunk in that she was right. "I would have saved him if I could have,"

"I know, but that would have meant exposing yourself," Tyler sighed, he hated everything that was going on at the moment and there was nothing that they could do about it.

In the waiting room, Sarah was waiting patiently for Caleb she had found out that Kate wasn't doing much better than what she was and that all the nurses had told her was that she was still sick. Sitting down in the chairs Caleb rested his head in his heads as Sarah sat next to him and started to speak.

"Caleb, look me in the eye and tell me the truth," she paused looking at him as he moved his hands and then his head and looked at her. "The spiders. I read about them, they're one of the charges against John Putnam," she said as Caleb interrupted her before she could continue.

"I want to show you something," Caleb sighed looking away from her briefly and then looking back at her. "And then I'll explain everything," while Caleb and Sarah had been talking Ella had left Reid and Tyler upstairs and was standing hidden on the stair-well listening to everything that Caleb and Sarah were talking about.

Caleb then took Sarah's hand and lead her out to his car before driving to the Danvers' Colony house. He was going to show her his father and allow her to meet Gorman. Caleb knew in his heart that the old man would not approve of Sarah being brought into the world of the covenant. Pulling up outside the house he took Sarah's hand.

"Don't be afraid," he told her quietly before they climbed out and he took her hand again before leading her inside. Once they were inside she spoke.

"What about your caretaker?" she questioned quietly looking up at Caleb as he closed the door behind her.

"It'll be okay," he reassured her before leading her up the stairs to the higher level of the house. Walking up the stairs Sarah looked around quietly taking everything in. Once they got to the top of the stairs Caleb looked around himself.

"What are you doing?" Gorman questioned upon spotting the two teenagers. Sarah gripping Caleb's hand tightly.

"It's all right," Caleb answered, looking at him and then towards the chair that his father sat in.

"Caleb..." Gorman started to say but was interrupted by the teen.

"This is important to me, Gorman," Caleb said before he lead Sarah over to his father's chair. Gorman looked at him disapprovingly. "It's okay," he whispered to Sarah as she leaned against his shoulder jumping when Caleb's father opened his eyes and looked upon them. "This is William Danvers the third, my father," Caleb said motioning to the withered old man in front of them. "He's forty-four years old," he finished looking down at Sarah and seeing that she was little scared of what was going on.

Back at the hospital Ella had told Reid and Tyler what Caleb was planning on doing. Reid wasn't impressed, no outsiders were supposed to know about the Sons and the powers that they each held. Ella was doing her best to keep him calmed down.

"Reid, Caleb doesn't know that I know what he's doing," she sighed, watching as Reid ran both of his hands through his hair as Tyler shoved his hands into the pocket's of his hoodie.

"Will Sarah still think of us the same?" Reid asked, looking at her and then at Tyler and finally at Pogue.

"I don't know. Maybe," Ella told him placing her hand on Reid's shoulder as Tyler took his hands out of the hoodie and wrapped his arms around his big sister.

The following morning Caleb leaned against his car whilst Sarah leaned against the bridge that they had parked on. He was about to explain to her the full story of the Sons of Ipswich.

"Every generation, the bloodlines produce only one..." he paused thinking of how to continue. "The eldest male. Or in the Simms case the oldest male and female. Ella broke the rules when she was born,"

"And you've always had this power?" Sarah asked curiously, wanting to know more but not wanting to know at the same time.

"At thirteen, you get a taste of it. It's a test, in a way." Caleb said, looking at her before he continued to speak subconsciously shaking his hands. "At eighteen, we ascend, and our powers fully mature..." he trailed off looking away from her before finishing. "...And it's seductive. And some can handle it, and others like my father, couldn't," Caleb said closing his eyes as Sarah looked down before she looked up at him again. "Tonight, at twelve minutes past eleven, I'll ascend."

"What about Ella?" Sarah asked, as she looked continued to look into Caleb's eyes and saw how worried he was. "And what if you don't will him your share?"

"She's already ascended. Exactly five months ago," he told her before he started to speak again about the history. "He's already got his father's. It makes him very powerful," he said shaking his head and closing his eyes before he opened them again.

"And what if someone wills you their share?" Sarah asked, Caleb shook his head it was the one thing that no one in the covenant was allowed to do.

"It's against the Covenant laws. If it weren't, I wouldn't let them anyway," Caleb told her almost angrily, she didn't know what it did to a person.

"Why not?"

"When one ascends..." he paused, choosing his words carefully before he continued to speak. "The power becomes your life. That's why it ages you," he said looking directly at her before speaking again. "Will it away and you die," Sarah looked at him shocked that she had even suggested someone willing him their share of the Power.


	6. Here Now The Words

**Chapter 06:** _Hear Now The Words_

  
That night at the Danvers house Ella, Tyler, Reid and Caleb were waiting in the main room for Sarah. Ella and the boys had only taken a matter of minutes to get dressed where as Sarah was taking a little longer. Evelyn walked into the room and then straight towards Caleb.

"Caleb, you cannot do this alone. We have to go to the others," she said stopping in front of him as Ella went and stood beside Tyler while Reid leaned against a stuffed leopard.

"We can't do that. He'll kill us all, including you," Caleb told her as he folded his arms in front of him and looked down at his mother.

"Caleb, please tell me that Chase knows nothing of my existence," Ella said looking at him with pleading eyes and hoping that Chase didn't know about her.

"He doesn't know," Caleb told her, before he started speaking to his mother again. "Pogue was the final warning. And Ella couldn't stop him, she'd risk exposing herself and we can't let that happen,"

"We have to go to your father," Evelyn said taking Caleb's tie in her hands as she stepped closer to her son.

"No," Caleb said shaking his head and closing his eyes. "I know what you're thinking, mother, and you know what will happen," he said opening his eyes and looking into her scared ones.

"But he loves you," Evelyn sighed, placing her hands on either side of his head as she spoke to him again.

Caleb closed his mouth before he spoke again taking his mothers hands in his own. "Well, then, he'll die with that secret,"

Ella, Tyler and Reid looked at one another, none of the game enough to speak at the moment. Reid had moved slightly and was now standing closer to Ella, and had taken her hand in his own. While Tyler stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Evelyn looked away from Caleb and started walking before Caleb spoke.

"Where's Sarah?" he asked, Evelyn didn't answer him so Ella spoke.

"She's changing upstairs, I don't know why she takes longer than me," she smirked, trying to lighten the dark mood over the room.

"Caleb, you should never have involved her," Evelyn said, looking sideways towards him as she sat down.

"You're right. But I can't change the past, and he's using her against me, all of you," Caleb said as Reid squeezed Ella's hand tighter and Tyler looked down taking his sister's free hand in his own. "And it's going to stop," he said looking around at all of them as his eyes rested on his mother. "I want you to take Sarah to the dance," Caleb told Reid and Tyler as he leaned against the back of the chair and looked directly at them. “I’ll meet you there, I don't think he'll try anything in the open,"

"Caleb, be careful please," Ella whispered, looking at him and then at both the younger boys.

"I will be,"

"Would you just let us help you? You know we've go your back," Reid said pulling his hand away from Ella and wringing them together before resting his arm at an angle.

"I know you do. But please, just once, do what I ask," Caleb sighed, Tyler nodded as did Ella, the three of them then looking towards Reid who nodded slowly.

Caleb looked up as Sarah descended the stairs. The five teens then walked out to Tyler's hummer, Reid sitting in the back with Sarah while Ella sat up front with Tyler. Caleb climbed in his own car after making sure that the others were well on their way to Fall Fest. At Fall Fest, Reid and Tyler walked on either side of Ella and Sarah. Reid's hand was firmly gripping Ella's. Chase was standing above the clock tower.

'Hey, any sign of him?' Caleb asked as he drove past old Putnam Barn.

"No," Reid answered leaning against a brick wall as Ella forced him to let go of her hand.

'Good. Listen, I'm on my way. If he does show...' Caleb said as Reid looked at Tyler who was looking at him, neither boy looking at Sarah and in that brief instant she was gone. Not even Ella had noticed her disappearing, but she had felt someone use. 'Please promise me you won't do anything stupid,' he paused before asking. 'How's Sarah doing? Can I talk to her?'

"Yeah, she's fine. Hang on," Reid said as he went to hand Sarah the phone but noticed she wasn't there. "Where is she?"

"I don't know she was here just a second ago," Tyler said shrugging as Ella left them to start looking for her. "Ella, be careful,"

"I will be just keep Caleb occupied," Ella told them as she disappeared into the crowd before slipping unnoticed into the school.

'Guys what's going on?' Caleb questioned dropping his phone and grabbing onto the steering wheel with both hands as Chase scared the shit out of him after appearing from nowhere.

Caleb then slammed on the brakes and Reid's voice could be heard through the phone shouting 'Caleb? Caleb?' as he avoided being showered in glass as Chase used to shatter his windscreen into millions of pieces staring Caleb in the eyes. Caleb looked at Chase and saw that his eyes were as black as night before the older boy spoke to him.

"What's your plan? You can't beat me, you know." he stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. The glass floated around Caleb before Chase jumped over the car and made the rest of the windows shatter outwards and as he did that it started to rain.

At Fall Fest, Reid and Tyler had realised that something wasn't right.

"Something’s, happened," Reid stated as Ella ran back to them. "Ella, what is it?"

"Someone's using and it ain't 'Leb," Ella said catching her breath as she leaned against the wall that Reid was against.

Caleb climbed out of his car and looked to old Putnam Barn before he ran towards it as fast as he could to get inside and out of the rain. Once he was inside he carefully made his way inside looking around as he did so stopping when he heard Chase's voice. He looked up as water dripped off his face.

"You know..." Chase paused looking down upon Caleb before he continued and Caleb kept looking up at him. "I'm just getting the feeling that you're not keeping up with your end of the bargain," Chase stated causing Caleb to growl and instantly look away from him. "So I took out a little insurance policy," he finished as Sarah came into view. Chase rambled on as Caleb made his eyes go black and shake the entire building.

"How about you let her go and I let you live out your life?" Caleb questioned, motioning towards Sarah and then looking up at Chase.

"How about I make you my witch," Chase retorted, as a bright light shone behind him.

Meanwhile Ella had told Reid and Tyler that she had things to do and that she would be back as soon as she could be and that they should continue to look for Sarah. As soon as the boys had started looking Ella slipped into the school before using to get herself to old Putnam Barn.

"I'll never will you my power," Caleb stated as Ella appeared near them and hidden in the doorway.

"You, Chase Collins have been a very naughty boy," Ella said calmly, as she lifted him off the ground with the swift movement of her hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Chase yelled at her, Ella just smirked and flung him across the barn. "One step towards either of them and you all die," he said sending an energy ball towards her, which she deflected straight back at his crumpled form.

"Really think that, that scares me?" Ella laughed, making herself become invisible and walking towards Caleb. "Caleb, take a deep breath, you're about to ascend," she added as Chase threw him against the support beams. "I am, who I am,"

Meanwhile at Fall Fest, Reid and Tyler had stopped looking and were standing looking to each other before they spoke asking the other same question as to whether they had found Sarah. Reid looked down at his watch.

"Twelve minutes past eleven," Reid said looking to Tyler and smiling a little.

"Happy birthday Caleb," Tyler said Reid nodded and then noticed that Ella hadn't met them. "Where'd she go?"

"Probably to Putnam barn to help Caleb. Or to the hospital," Reid answered, draping his arm around the younger boy and hugging him. "You know I miss us,"

"I do too, but you're with my sister now," Tyler sighed, knowing that both Ella and Reid were happy with one another.

"I know, why do you think I kept sneaking off campus," Reid smirked, Tyler's eyes went wide when he realised what the other had been doing. "Sorry baby boy,"

"I didn't need to know that, seriously," Tyler muttered, as Reid playfully smacked his ass.

"Come on lets get out of here and go somewhere else...like say to Pogue," Reid said, knowing that, that was what Caleb wanted them to do.

At Putnam Barn Caleb had started his ascending and Ella was keeping Chase occupied for as long as she could sending energy balls directly at him.

"Again, who the hell are you?" Chase yelled as Caleb's eyes rolled back in his head and his entire body started to shake as he stared to ascend.

"Hold on Caleb," Ella told him before she turned her head and became visible again. "I'm Ella Simms, yeah you heard me, I'm one of the descendants of the witches of Ipswich you asshole,"

Ella continued to distract Chase while Caleb ascended. She took a deep breath as Caleb screamed in pure agony. Ella grinned as her own eyes flashed black as night and she flung Chase to the ground. Chase stood up and used an energy blast against her, not expecting for her to catch it and allow it to grow.

"Chase I recommend you stop trying to kill me," Ella laughed, she had more power than him and hers was all her own, and not her fathers.

"Why should I?" Chase questioned, as Ella's energy ball was thrown back at him. "You're not a witch," he told her confidently.

"Ugh, What will it take for you to get it? I'm stronger than you, I ascended 5 months ago," Ella told him and then proceeded to tell him more. "You broke the rules. I broke the rules by being born. The Simms family produced two in the bloodline,"

Caleb stood up after a couple of seconds and then had to jump almost immediately as Chase kicked the ground and sent a blast of energy his way. Caleb took a deep breath and threw a ball back at him.

"Go to Reid and Tyler," Caleb told her, Ella shook her head and glared as Chase broke through her binding spell. "Now!"

"No. I am older than you and stronger than you," Ella said before sending the binding spell to him so that he could help her use it against Chase.

"Your little spell will never work, bitch," Chase laughed, Ella simply smiled at him before taking a deep breath and motioning to Caleb to do it with her.

Ella glared at Chase trying the spell again this time with Caleb's help. _'Here now the words of the witches of Ipswich. Bind Chase Collins power threefold.'_ As they were saying the spell Caleb's mother had arrived at the Danvers colony house and was talking to Caleb's father.

"I will you my power," Caleb's father said as Ella's binding spell failed again.

"What the hell? Okay now I'm pissed," Ella yelled, taking a deep breath as she decided to do something that may cost her, her own life. "Caleb, trust me,"

"What are you doing?" Caleb questioned catching an energy ball from Chase and holding onto it as it grew and his power was multiplied by his fathers.

"Giving you something," Ella said taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she whispered. _'I Ella Simms, give you Caleb Danvers a lend of my power, to return to me when I call it back,'_

"You'll die Ella," Caleb muttered stumbling backwards before he released the energy ball and sent it flying towards Chase.

That final energy ball was all that was needed to send Chase flying backwards into the now freely burning barn. Caleb raced into the barn trying to avoid all the flaming debris. Ella pulled out her phone and dialed 911 telling them that there had been a fire and someone was inside. Caleb was looking around searching for Sarah and he found her still floating above the ground, he scratched his head surely she should have dropped to the ground once Chase was gone.


	7. Unpredictable

**Chapter 07:** _Unpredictable_

  
Reid and Tyler were at the hospital when Pogue and Kate awoke, both sitting outside Pogue's room. Tyler raced in as soon as he saw the older boy’s eyes open. Pogue gasped for air and looked at Tyler mouthing to him 'Where's Caleb and Ella?'

"Calm down, Ella's with Caleb they're..." Tyler started to say as Reid clamped his hand over Tyler's mouth. Tyler licked Reid's hand but that only made the blonde laugh.

"Sorry baby boy," he smirked slowly moving his hand away from his mouth. "Now you can speak,"

"Fuck off. Sorry Pogue. I was trying to say that they're at Putnam Barn...I think," Tyler said, glaring at Reid who's eyes glinted mischievously.

"They'll be okay," Reid said confidently as a nurse walked into check on Pogue.

"Mr Simms, Mr Garwin if you could just step out of the room a moment," the nurse said looking at Reid and then at Tyler who nodded and walked out of the room and stood looking into the room watching.

Back at the barn Caleb had picked up Sarah and carried her out of the barn and over to Ella and an old piece of farming equipment. Ella looked to Caleb and then at Sarah sighing when she saw that the younger girl was still slightly out of it. Caleb lay Sarah in the back of an old wooden trolley that had some old bags in it as the rain started to ease up a little.

"Ella, are you okay?" Caleb asked turning to her briefly as she nodded before turning back to Sarah and moving her hair from her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine are you?" Ella asked, Caleb nodded as Sarah opened her eyes and looked at Caleb who smiled at her. "Caleb, don't use my power will you," she whispered knowing that if she didn't get it back with in the next month it would be too late.

"Hey," Caleb smiled, pulling her up a little before Sarah wrapped her arms around him.

"The fire brigade is on the way," Ella told them before Sarah stood up taking her arms from around Caleb.

Caleb took both girls hands and led them back to his car. He was always going to be protective over both of them, even more so since Ella had lent him her 'power' just moments ago. Within minutes the fire brigade were there drenching the flames quenching them of their need for oxygen.

"We didn't find anybody," one of the men said walking up to Caleb as Sarah and Ella looked at one another. "We looked everywhere and there's no one," as soon as he finished talking Caleb climbed in his car.

"Caleb," Ella started to say but was cut off by Sarah.

"What does that mean?" Sarah queried, as Caleb took her hand and Ella closed her eyes as Caleb used to fix his windscreen.

"Honestly?" he questioned, pausing as he knew it was what the girls had both meant. "I don't know,"

"I don't like the sound of that," Sarah whispered as Caleb started to drive back to the Danvers mansion.

At the hospital Pogue and Kate were being checked over, as the doctors couldn't work out why both teens had suddenly woken up. Tyler looked at Reid and nodded, both knew that neither Caleb nor Ella would care at that particular moment in time if they used.

"How are we going to do this?" Reid questioned, watching as the younger boy searched his mind.

"I'm thinking," Tyler answered, running a hand through his hair as he glanced as Pogue and at Reid. "Book of Damnation, I remember some memory spell,"

"Is that the one that your dad tried to use on us but Caleb and Ella found out?" Reid questioned, remembering when they had first attained the power.

"Yeah, but Caleb and Ella, they need to be here for it to work," Tyler answered, remembering that all their fathers had been present.

"Won't it work with just us?" Reid queried, Tyler just shook his head, so Reid pulled out his cell and dialled Ella's number. "Hey,"

'Reid, what is it?' Ella asked not even opening her eyes when she answered it.

"Pogue and Kate are awake," Reid said, before Tyler snatched the phone from him.

"They're asking questions," Tyler said hurriedly as Reid glared at him.

'What sort of questions?'

Caleb listened to Ella talking to both Reid and Tyler while Sarah sat staring out the window. From what he heard of the conversation he gathered that Reid and Tyler wanted to try something. Caleb decided to turn the car around and drive to the hospital instead.

Pogue lay in his hospital bed wincing whenever any pressure was put on any part of his body. The doctors, didn't understand why the young boy had so suddenly woken up the same thing could be said about Kate though the doctors simply assumed that it was the amount of medications that had been pumped in her body.

Within a matter of minutes Caleb, Sarah and Ella were walking back inside the hospital. Sarah still in shock as the events from the last few days clicked within her head. Caleb looked at Ella before he spoke.

"What are you two playing at?" Caleb questioned looking between the two youngest members of the covenant.

"We need to do the memory spell," Reid stated as Tyler looked at his sister. "They're asking a lot of questions,"

"Ella, you're different," Tyler muttered looking away from her and at Caleb.

"We're not doing it," Caleb said, looking at Sarah who had gripped his hand tighter.

"Caleb, it won't kill me," Ella hissed, she knew it was the only reason that he was refusing to do it. "I can tell that's the only reason you won't do it,"

"That's not the only reason,"

"Caleb, Ella, Reid, Tyler would one of you please tell me what's going on?" Sarah asked, as Reid walked over to Ella and took her hand.

"Don't really know how to explain it," Ella said, Tyler kept looking at her until she glared at him.

After a few minutes of silent arguing Caleb got a hit in the arm by Ella and Tyler both telling him to shut up. Though Tyler, Reid and Pogue still weren't sure as to why Caleb and Ella were arguing to begin with.

"Ella, why are you and Caleb fighting? You never fight," Tyler questioned, Ella just ignored him which wasn't like her.

"She gave me her power," Caleb said solemnly, Ella just nodded, she knew that they had a lot of questions. "She has no power,"

"Caleb, that's not true," Tyler muttered, he knew that there was something different about her but he couldn't figure it out. And it wasn't that she had no power.

"Can we just do the damn spell," Ella said, Reid still had her hand tightly gripped in his own.

"Fine," Caleb sighed, before he realised that if they said it with Sarah at the hospital she would have no recollection of any of the events that had happened lately. "Shit, Sarah if we do it you won't remember anything,"

"Anything?" Sarah questioned, looking at Ella, Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler as she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry," Ella whispered, the others all nodded in agreement except for Pogue who mumbled.

_'Let the memories of those who ask questions be altered. Thoughts, Beliefs, Ideas, Truths, Images, All of these you hold onto tightly, What I mention now you will release,'_

When they finished the spell the only thing that Sarah could remember was who each of the teens was. Ella smiled at her before she pulled Caleb aside. Reid and Tyler looked at one another.

"Caleb, you know that there might be a way for her to remember everything," Ella told him quietly wishing that she did have her power back.

"How?" he asked quickly and quietly as he gave her a hug.

"A memory reversal spell," Ella muttered looking at Sarah she hugged Caleb back.

"Are they together?" Sarah asked, causing both Reid and Tyler to laugh.

"Nah, they're just really close," Tyler said as Reid tried his hardest to stop laughing. "They dated years ago," he added before Reid spoke.

"And now she's with me," Reid grinned, looking at Ella as she and Caleb walked back to them. "Or will be," he added quietly. Tyler had only been speculating that Reid was with his sister as Ella was yet to give Reid a definitive answer.

"Hey Pogue," Ella whispered, as she walked over to the teens bed going straight past Reid, Tyler and Sarah.

"I'll take Sarah to Kate's room cause Ella and I need to talk to you three," Caleb said looking directly at Reid and Tyler before he spoke to Sarah. "I'm going to take you to see Kate, I'll explain everything later,"

Sarah simply nodded at the tall boy before she took the hand that he held out to her. Sarah followed Caleb as he walked from the room. As they walked Caleb couldn't help wondering what was on Sarah's mind.

"Sarah, do you remember any of the past week?" Caleb queried, looking at her and giving her small smile.

"Nope, sorry all I remember is starting at Spencer's," Sarah paused looking up at him before she continued. "And meeting you Caleb, Tyler, Reid, Pogue, Kate and Ella," she added uncertainly before they arrived at Kate's hospital room.

"Okay, well go in with Kate," Caleb said quietly before he let go of her hand and started to walk away from her slowly. "I'll explain it all later, I promise," he added in an almost inaudible tone.

Back in Pogue's room the three teen boys were sitting staring at the older girl. Ella sighed before she decided to poke Tyler incessantly. Tyler swatted at her hands before he gave up and Reid took them in his own.

"Ella what did you do?" Reid asked not letting the older girls hands go.

"Does it matter?" Ella queried in reply as she tried to pull her hands back from Reid before he pulled her into his arms.

"Yeah, it matters Ell," Pogue muttered, causing the three of them to look at him as Caleb walked back into the room.

"Caleb what did my sister do?" Tyler asked suddenly as he looked at the older boy.

"She gave me her power," he stated in an almost whisper.

"She what?" Reid gasped, trying to comprehend what Caleb had just said.

"I gave him my powers, only I didn't 'will' them to him," Ella said quietly not bothering to try and get free from Reid's grip. "I did a spell, and I can get it back whenever he or I choose,"

"You're still a witch right?" Reid questioned, taking one arm from around her and taking his hat off to scratch his head.

"She's still a witch, it's in her blood," Caleb said looking at Ella as he spoke.

Tyler hoped that only Ella's power has been switched and not Chase's as well as that could be catastrophic. Reid wrapped his arms tightly around Ella and rested his head on her shoulder while Tyler and Caleb moved so that they were sitting around Pogue.

"Did Chase's power go anywhere?" Pogue asked, quietly the question that was sitting on each of the boys minds.

"No, the spell only gave Caleb my power," Ella told them as she closed her eyes. "I know this because I only said my name and no one else's,"

"What if he did it too?" Tyler asked, he was still trying to figure out why she was different.

"Tyler sweetheart, that spell I did was in no book," Ella muttered, she didn't dare tell them how short she had just made her life.

"What if you had died?" Reid and Tyler asked simultaneously as Ella looked at them both.

"But I didn't,"

"Yeah, but what if you had or Caleb had," Tyler questioned almost angrily as he ran a hand through his hair.

"If Ella had died, I'd be pissed off and devastated..." Caleb paused staring at Ella before he continued speaking, this time about himself. "If I had died it would have been the end of the Danvers line," he finished, all of the teens knowing that it was true.

Pogue lay back in the bed trying to stay as still as he could as the better part of his body ached to no end. He looked between Reid and Ella and then at Caleb and Tyler who both shrugged. No one was entirely certain what was going between the pair of them.

"When did this happen?" Pogue muttered closing his eyes briefly before looking at Ella again who had subconsciously managed to wriggle free from Reid's arms.

"When did what happen?" Ella questioned, innocently before smirking at Reid, both of them knew what was being asked.

"You know exactly what Pogue's asking," Caleb said, in truth he was a little jealous of Reid.

"Officially or unofficially," Ella asked, as she looked at Tyler who hadn't spoken a word.

"Officially," Tyler muttered almost glaring at his sister.

"I don't really know," Reid answered, as he hadn't technically asked Ella out.

"Reid, be serious!" Caleb exclaimed, watching as Ella sat in the chair next to Pogue's bed, which Tyler had previously been occupying but stood up briefly. She then proceeded to pull the younger boy down next to her.

"Kiddo, Reid's not lying,"

Tyler sighed, he currently didn't care that he was seventeen years old and sitting on his eighteen your old big sister's lap. Caleb muttered something under his breath about wanting to give Ella her power back. None of the boys knew what would happen if she didn't get them back.


	8. How Long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you've enjoyed it please let me know :) 
> 
> There is a sequel in the works to find out what actually happened with Chase :O

**Chapter 08:** _How Long?_

  
"What happens if you don't get your powers back?" Tyler asked quietly as Caleb ran a hand over his face in frustration.

"If that happens..." Ella paused taking a deep breath before she continued to speak. "Then I die," she muttered.

"No!" the four boys exclaimed staring at her not wanting to believe what she had just said.

"How long?" Tyler asked in a whisper that only Ella heard.

"A month at the most,"

Reid, Tyler, Pogue and Caleb all stared at the older girl in disbelief. Caleb getting up and storming from the room with Reid and Tyler getting up and going after him. Pogue looked at Ella as if to say. "You shouldn't have done it."

"I hate her sometimes," Caleb yelled as soon as they were outside of the hospital.

"She knew, what she was getting herself into," Reid tried reasoning with him as Tyler ran both of his hands through his hair.

"You heard what she said. If she doesn't get her power back within the month she's dead," Caleb told them as his eyes momentarily went flashed black as the night sky. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Honestly, I don't want to think about it," Tyler felt like yelling but didn't, instead he chose to speak quietly.

"Caleb, do you know the spell she used?" Reid asked, playing with the loose threads on his jacket.

"No, remember she said it wasn't in any book," Caleb answered, shaking his head as he did so. "If I knew that I could do something,"

"Ella's smart, she knows what she's doing," Tyler muttered, looking between Reid and Caleb.

Inside Pogue and Ella were talking with the younger boy berating her for letting herself become weak without her powers. The others couldn't see it but the older girl was getting weaker by the minute.

"Ella, just take them back!" Pogue said as loudly as he could muster, without being in excruciating pain.

"When I'm ready, Pogue," Ella sighed, running a hand through her hair, she was one of the few girls who hadn't bothered with putting their hair up for Fall Fest. "It takes a lot out of a person," she muttered looking at him.

"Then why'd you do it?" Pogue asked as he closed his eyes.

"I had to, I couldn't let Chase kill him," Ella sighed, smiling sadly at him as Caleb, Reid and Tyler walked back into the room.

"Wasn't there any other way?" Caleb asked, all Ella did was shake her head.

Ella bit her lip as she looked at her brother and best friends. The four boys looked at her as they all had thoughts of death running rampant in their minds. Not of their own death but rather of Ella.

"Ell, take them back," Tyler pleaded with his big sister as Reid walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, Caleb's going to need them," Ella said barely above a whisper before she looked at Reid and noticed that all four boys were close to crying.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked, as he rested his head on Ella's shoulder and Caleb ran a hand over his face. Tyler bit his lip as he thought while Pogue closed his eyes.

Ella wasn't exactly sure how to tell the boys the future that she had seen in the time that she was away from them. For as long as they could remember Ella's nightmares had a penchant for coming close to be true. And they were almost never good. Her nightmares were like premonitions.

"Ella, what's wrong?" Caleb questioned, looking at her as they heard a few rather loud screams.

"I don't know. Reid, stay here," Ella muttered, in reply as she gripped his hands tightly in hers. "The three of you stay here please. 'Leb, try using to see if you can see what's here,"

"Ell, how will that work?" Reid asked as he tried to loosen her grip on his hands.

"Don't know how to explain it. Just that it will," she responded closing her eyes briefly before she opened them and saw Tyler staring at her wondering what was going on in his older sister's mind.

Caleb closed his eyes and let his subconscious leave his body through astral projection. It was then that he realised that it wasn't his power that was doing it but rather Ella's. Caleb realised that Ella could still control her power even though it was passed to him.

"Ella, control it, it's your power not mine," Caleb said, Ella shook her head not wanting to take control.

"You do it," she muttered burying her head in Reid's shoulder as she let go of his hands and found his arms wrapped tightly around her body.

"Fine," Caleb sighed, before he reluctantly sent the astral version of himself out into the hallways and in the direction that the screams had come. "Shit," he muttered once he saw what it was that had caused the screams.

Caleb's astral self was flung back into his body and he almost landed against the wall. Tyler grabbed the older boy's shoulder to steady him. Pogue wanted to get out of the hospital as he could feel his rib-cage start to tighten and he gasped for breath. Ella looked up from Reid's shoulder and her gaze flew straight to Pogue.

"Tyler, you have to use, try and get him to relax," Ella said moving away from Reid and placing her hand on Tyler's shoulder. "I know you can do it baby brother,"

Tyler took a deep breath before he responded. "Okay," he looked at Ella and then at Pogue closing his eyes before opening them and allowing them to go black as night. "Pogue, let me," he muttered, Pogue nodded a little looking at him before Tyler found his way into Pogue's airways.

Reid moved so that he could wrap his arms firmly around Ella once again, not wanting the older girl to be out of his grasp for more than a moment. Ella sighed, she knew it was going to happen sooner or later. She wasn't as strong as she should have been, especially since giving her power to Caleb.

"Ella, what the hell do you know?" Caleb questioned, pushing Tyler away from him and storming over to Reid and Ella.

"Fine. I had nightmares. Visions if you want," Ella paused looking at the boys as she watched Tyler getting Pogue's breathing under control.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Caleb grumbled, standing before Ella and looking in her eyes. "Tell me."

"Evil. Bad. Hell." Ella said, glaring at Caleb before she closed her eyes and then opened them. "Listen to me. You need my power,"

"No I don't! You need it!"

"Caleb's right. El, you need it. I don't want you to die," Reid muttered in her ear before Tyler almost screamed at her.

Ella took a deep breath looking at the boys who all seemed to be glaring at her. Even Reid whose arms were still wrapped tightly around her.

"Look, I know none of us want to believe me right now. But Caleb keep them, I'll get them back when I need them..." Ella paused pushing Reid's arms away from her and placing her hand on Caleb's chest.

"Caleb, Ella...Don't be stupid," Pogue mumbled looking at them, Caleb stared at Ella as she turned around to face Pogue.

"I'm not being stupid," Ella muttered, as Caleb wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

'He's not gone is he?' Caleb whispered, Ella shook her head hoping that Reid, Tyler and Pogue didn't know what the older boy was talking about.

_The End._

 

 


End file.
